


Live In The Moment

by MoMoMomma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Multi, No Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson isn’t really sure how his life came to this. It seems, some days, that he’s going to wake up in his sleeping bag somewhere in a foreign forest and this will all have been some odd dream, brought about by lack of water and crappy MRE’s. But then something will happen, sometimes something small, sometimes something big, and it will make Phil aware that everything he’s living, everything he has experienced, is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo for rare pairs! I seriously love this threesome, it's so cute :3 A few more of these fluffy little stories may pop up in the future as I work on my WiP's. If you have something you'd like to see (I'm a HUGE fan of rare pairs, can you tell?) come prompt me over at momomomma2.tumblr.com! And, as always, I hope you enjoy :D

Phil Coulson isn’t really sure how his life came to this. It seems, some days, that he’s going to wake up in his sleeping bag somewhere in a foreign forest and this will all have been some odd dream, brought about by lack of water and crappy MRE’s. But then something will happen, sometimes something small, sometimes something big, and it will make Phil aware that everything he’s living, everything he has experienced, is _real_.

He blames Nick for all of it.

Not that he’d ever tell the man that.

He had enough of Nick laughing in his face back during his Ranger stint, thank you very much.

But _this_ , out of all the fantastic and terrifying things he has experienced in his life, all the oddities and supernatural occurrences, _this_ is still the weirdest thing Phil has ever had to come to terms with.

Breaking up his thoughts, bringing him back to the situation at hand that was so very difficult to comprehend sometimes, the man behind him shifted and grumbled in the way one does as they wake up. Phil shivered at the brush of still cool metal fingers against his abdomen, the tips cold from where they had been lying against the sheets as opposed to the forearm that had been pressed into Phil’s skin and warmed by the touch.

His shiver must have brought his bedmate into further conscious because there was a low huff of amusement behind him before lips brushed against the back of his neck, the metal palm settling over the scar on his chest. Gentle pressure was exerted, pressure that had Phil tipping backward so he could lay on his back, looking up into lazy blue eyes, still heavy-lidded with sleep.

“Доброе утро.” He murmured quietly, Phil shuddering at the way the words rolled from his tongue.

Bucky didn’t speak much Russian at HQ or around many other agents—no doubt in an attempt to distance himself from his past in their eyes—so Phil hearing it every morning, when Bucky was lazy and sleep-warm, was a treat. Something as simple as Bucky’s soft ‘good morning’ could have Phil wanting to nuzzle into the younger—and technically older—man’s throat and demanding they stay in bed all day.

It also generally had him hardening within his boxers, so maybe it wasn’t an awful thing that Bucky didn’t speak the language at work.

“Morning.” Phil whispered back, Bucky’s mouth curving into a gentle smile as he leaned down to press their lips together in a chaste kiss.

It was odd—as most things in Phil’s life were—how different the reality of being with Bucky was, as opposed to what his mind had imagined. He assumed the soldier would be rough, demanding, taking what he wanted, and while that was true in some cases, Bucky was actually fairly gentle with him.

“How’d you sleep?” Bucky asked into the curve of his jaw, nudging his chin up just so, allowing him to nip and kiss against the sensitive skin and stubble there.

 

“Not bad. It was pretty warm there in the middle of the night. I think I kicked all the blankets off the bed.”

“You did.”

The new voice had Phil’s head whipping around and Bucky raising his own ever so slightly. _This_. This was what Phil could never completely wrap his head around. _This_ was what made him think this was all a dream somehow.

Steve quirked a grin at them both, reaching across Phil’s chest to tangle his fingers with Bucky’s even as he dipped his head for a chaste kiss as well. Phil held his breath for a quick moment, before the touch of Bucky’s lips on his jaw had him exhaling, Steve pulling back with a grin toying along the edges of his mouth.

“Sorry.” Phil said, Steve shaking his head and resting back down, pressing a kiss to Phil’s shoulder, that same smile still on his face.

As he lay there, two of the most powerful soldiers in the world lying sprawled around him like he was a space heater, Phil felt those old doubts come creeping in. Was he good enough for them? Was he just a toy until they got bored? Why did they want someone as old as him, when thousands of young men out there would kill for Phil’s position?

How long until they kicked him to the curb?

A nip to his chin had Phil blinking out of the haze, Bucky rising up to glare down at him. When Phil turned his face away, not wanting to meet the man’s eyes, he found the same perturbed expression on Steve’s face, the captain arching a brow at him.

“You were thinking stupid things again, weren’t you?” Bucky asked, and Phil couldn’t find it in him—not while he was being stared down by Captain America—to lie.

“Yes.”

Bucky groaned and buried his face in Phil’s throat, Steve rolling closer to throw an arm over them both. Phil opened his mouth to protest their annoyed reactions—he didn’t do it all _that_ often, did he? Only…well…only once a week or so—but was cut off when Bucky bit lightly at the side of his throat before sucking on the skin.

“A-Ah! No marks, James.” Phil reminded him, tangling his fingers in his hair as Bucky grunted, moving his lips lower before resuming his actions.

“We _love_ you, Phil. We’re not going to suddenly stop one day, and we’re not going to find someone better hanging around a shop somewhere.” Steve explained and Phil felt his cheeks flush under the words, the red deepening when Steve leaned down to rub the tips of their noses together.

The action itself was wholly innocent, everything the world expected of their super soldier. The sweetness and innocence of an Eskimo kiss was expected of Captain America.

The hand that grasped onto his half-hard cock through the fabric of his boxers, however, was expected of Steve, just a kid from Brooklyn.

Phil moaned softly, hips bucking up into his hand even as Steve and Bucky chuckled, the brunette reaching a hand up to thumb a nipple. This was what was truly hard to understand. Phil understood how they could love him, care about him, but that these two men, with their hard bodies and handsome features, could _want_ someone like him still made his head spin occasionally. There were more people out there, people with bodies more well defined, people with less scars, people with more _hair_ , who would jump at the chance to be between these two.

And yet they’d chosen Phil.

He turned his red face into the curve of Steve’s throat, letting out a small whimper when the action bared his throat for a harder nip from Bucky, and moved his hips against the man’s hold. Steve growled something in approval, moving his hand up slightly to slide it into his boxers, flesh meeting flesh as he grasped Phil once more.

“You want us to prove it?” Bucky asked against his skin, one hand moving down to join Steve’s, cupping his balls, the contrast of cool metal and warm flesh on him making Phil whine embarrassingly, cheeks flushing further.

“Take that as a yes.” Steve murmured, a grin to his face as he pumped lazily, Bucky laughing on his other side.

Phil let his head fall back onto the pillow, panting for breath as they worked him slowly towards the edge. Maybe one day, his fears would come true, and he really would wake up to find all this was a dream. But in the meantime?

Phil was going to enjoy every single moment like it was his last.


End file.
